


Ces souvenirs que j'ai de toi

by TreasuredHopes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, No Dialogue, Regret, Short, Souvenir, Texte écrit pour un défi, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/TreasuredHopes
Summary: «Ce réconfort, cette étreinte, ces bras qui m'enlaçaient, cette main que je serrais si fort. Tout ce bien être était éphémère, mais je savais que ces souvenirs demeuraient éternels.»





	Ces souvenirs que j'ai de toi

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un petit ficlet écrit pour un défi. Je devais faire un texte qui tournait autour du mot Souvenir.

 

Je me souviens toujours de ce réconfort... Celui d'être apprécié tel que l'on est. Celui d'être avec une personne qui nous pousse à avancer, qui nous chuchote des paroles encourageantes et qui nous suis pas à pas pour être certain qu'on ne recule pas. Ce réconfort d'être avec cette personne qui nous partage sa passion, ses goûts et ses envies... Cette personne que l'on désire prendre et reprendre dans nos bras à chaque fois que l'occasion se présente comme s'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois. Ce genre de personne qu'on a peur de blesser ou de craindre un départ. Cette personne qui nous offre la plus confortable des étreintes, ainsi que les souvenirs les plus douloureux...

Je n'en avais peut-être pas conscience à l'époque. Ma vie était horrible. Je ne m'aimais pas moi-même et je n'avais pas pris le temps d'aimer les gens qui m'entouraient. J'étais d'une méchanceté terrifiante... j'ai également cru que j'étais heureux pendant un moment, mais l'étais-je? Je ne me sentais pas heureux pour les bonnes raisons, ça j'en suis sûr. Je ne pensais pas comme les autres. J'étais entièrement différent. On me méprisait régulièrement sur mes actes jugés immorales. Je pensais que c'était le mieux à faire... 

Je n'étais pas une mauvais personne, n'est-ce pas? J'avais juste un peu de difficulté à le démontrer. Je ne faisais qu'éliminer les personnes qui ne pouvaient pas le comprendre. En quoi cela était-il mal? Tu m'as tellement sermonner pour cela et je te détestais. Je pensais que je te détestais...

Ce sont ces souvenirs de toi qui me hantent aujourd'hui. Ces souvenirs où tu te met en colère contre moi. Ceux où tu pleures en essayant de me résonner, où tu me défies. Ces déchirants souvenirs où tu me souris en me disant que ce n'est pas si grave, en sachant très bien que ce l'était. Ces souvenirs où tu me pardonnais et passais à autres choses, ainsi que ceux où tu me reniais, en continuant de m'aimer malgré tout. 

Ces souvenirs que j'ai de toi que j'avais barricadés dans un coin de mon esprit, où ils resteront intacts pour l'éternité. Les gestes, les gens, les moments et les paroles sont éphémères. Tout s'envole avec le temps, mais je sais que ces souvenirs ne partiront jamais. C'est si agréable et angoissant à la fois. Ce sentiment de regret est juste pesant.

Et aujourd'hui, je me rappelle toujours de cette main qui s'était offerte à moi. Cette main que j'ai longuement regardé, puis fini par prendre avec hésitation. Cette même main qui me tapait doucement dans le dos quand j'étais triste, pendant que tes paroles tentaient de me réconforter. Cette main qui m'a guidée à travers toutes mes années dans l'ombre. Pendant toutes les années où j'ai cherché qui j'étais. Cette main que je recherche aujourd'hui. Celle avec laquelle je souhaite que tu me décoiffes, que tu déposes sur mon épaule en guise de compassion. Celle qui m'a souvent agrippé le bras, en me marquant, parce que je n'écoutais pas toujours les règles et que j'essayais de fuir les punitions. Cette main qui est la tienne....

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaires et/ou un petit Kudo ♥  
> (même si vous n'avez pas de compte :3 ça fait toujours super plaisir :3)


End file.
